


Killing Him Softly

by B_Rabbit14



Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Dreamons, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, I ain't afraid to say that now lmao, Mental Abuse, Multi, Possession, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Worth Issues, Still sad tho, Tags May Change, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: All Nightmare had to do was get rid of them. They were nothing but mere distractions that got in the way. As long as they were around they gave Dream hope, hope that one day he could be with them again.Nightmare couldn't have that, now could it?---"You didn't notice I was different,""No one realized," His hands reached up and tugged at his hair harshly. "No one h-heard me screaming. N-no o-one asked. No one..." Dream cried hoarsely and both his former friends felt their eyes burn in response to the sound. Dream scrubbed his sleeve against his eyes harshly when he lowered his arm his eyes found George's again.All George saw was pain. So much pain and fear. He'd never seen such a look on the younger's face before."D-did you really think I'd hurt you...?"---"You gotta win this!""Kick his ass, Dream!""Come on, Duckling. You got this!""You can beat him!""DREAM!"NOW EDITED
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 25
Kudos: 635





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in the heat of the moment and have no regrets. On a side not I realized how much fun it is to write Nightmare!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"How many times have I told you this, Dream," The dark being sighed like a disappointed parent. "They're just using you," Nightmare went on as it circled the crying man. Dream's grip on his hair tightened at the dreamon's words, and he shook his head in response. The shadowed figure growled deep in its throat and advanced to the downed mortal but collected itself and sighed once more. It felt the other's pull. It knew he was still fighting, even after all this time.

"What have they've done for you?" It decided to use another tactic and stood over the masked male. It wanted to sink its claws deep within the soul in front of him. It craved to hold it in its grasps as it squirmed and pleaded soundlessly for mercy. Nightmare shivered pleasantly at the thought. It knew the second it sensed this one that it would be hard. But its pride told him breaking him would be just as satisfying and well worth the struggle. 

Dream was powerful; that much was apparent. Nightmare knew very well that everything had a weak spot and the young hunter before him was no exception. It would be exceptionally pleased the moment it won him over entirely and watched his soul sink further and further into its void.

Dream tensed at his voice again, allowing the other to flourish in his fear and misery. It took another step forward, the grass beneath its feet withered and turned a sickly gray with each movement. Dream kept his head down, causing the dreamon to frown in distaste, and it approached further.

"You've done all this to protect them, and for what? For them to turn on you? The second is benefits them?" It stated bluntly and delighted in the way Dream's shoulders began to shake with silent emotion.

"I didn't protect them. I only let you only hurt my friends," The creature paused in its advancement at the whispered response.

"What?" It spat lowly in a tone that would send anything cowering. But it seemed to not affect its target this time. Dream raised his head but made no move to look in the dreamon's direction. Nightmare's wings flared in anger, and its clawed hands clenched into tight fists at its side. "Was I not the only one who understood your intentions?" It took a step forward. "Was I not the only one who cared for you? Who heard you call out at your lowest moment and answered?" Nightmare continued with each step, but Dream made no move to show he heard its words. It stopped right behind the admin and barely managed to keep from throwing him to the ground and making him plead for mercy.

"You were only using me," Dream stated quietly.

"I HELPED YOU!" The beast roared and spread its arms and wings wide as if to demonstrate by the movement alone. "I saved you, helped you become what you truly are! You were nothing but a weak, pitiful mortal, and I made you  _ more _ !" Nightmare shouted, but the dirty blonde didn't move still. "What did those  _ humans _ ever do for you?! What c _ ould _ they do for you?!" At this, Dream finally turned around. His mask was still on his face. It was still covering his eyes, and the dreamon lowered its limbs before crouching in front of its host. The hunter tensed but did not shy away from his hands as they came to cup the sides of his face tenderly. "Am I not enough for you anymore, Dream?" It whispered, and Dream licked his lips nervously as a silent reply.

"That's not-"

"What have I told you about wearing your mask here, hm?" Nightmare interrupted, and one of its fingered stroked the edge of the piece of porcelain slowly. It smiled inwardly as Dream's breath hitched at the action and curled the rest of his fingers around the mask's edge but didn't move. "You've no reason to hide here. You know that, Dreamie..." It purred. Its tail wrapped around the man's waist as he tried to pull away from the dreamon's grasp. Nightmare darkly chuckled as he began to slowly move the mask upward. He stopped just as Dream's nose came into view and licked his fangs as the sweet smell of the admin's fear came to it in waves. It watched the human squirm under it as the dreamon's drew out the gesture for an uncomfortably long time. "Let me see those pretty eyes..."

It lifted the mask slowly as if to make the gesture even more dramatic and was disappointed when it noticed Dream's eyes had scrunched closed, whether, in fear or to defy Nightmare, it didn't know. Nightmare rubbed Dream's cheeks with its clawed thumbs as it could coax the male to look at it in the eyes.

"Dream..." It called softly, but the dirty blonde could sense the threat in its words and squinted up at the dreamon's dark face. Nightmare cooed at the sight of the other's vibrant emerald eyes. The shade often reminded it of the grass in the summer sunshine. It'd be a shame to watch them fade to gray as it devoured their owner. Dream's eyes widened a fraction, and Nightmare smiled wide as it pulled the other closer, so their foreheads came in contact.

"Tell me, Dreamie," it whispered, and the others stared at him in a way only he could. Nightmare had found out early on that its host gave off such a lovely sense of fear that it'd never came in contact with before. "Why won't you let them go?" Dream's eyes misted over at his question, and it tilted its head to the side as it stared adoringly at the male. "What could they do for you?" Its thumb wiped away a tear before it could actually fall down the green-eyed's cheek. "You're broken. We both know this," Dream's eyes closed as a shaky breath left him, and Nightmare continued to gently stroke its host's cheeks in an attempt to comfort him. "I made you whole. I helped you find your true self,"

"They only hurt you, Dream," Dream curled into himself, shaking his head. Nightmare's hold on his face stayed even as he half-heartedly fought to move away. "No one wants you. Only I saw you for your worth. I helped you. I  _ am _ helping you. And yet, you still fight me," Its hold on Dream tightened, eliciting a sharp gasp from the young man. "Why is that, hm?"

"They don't..." Nightmare tilted its head at the sound of its host's quiet voice.

"What's that?"

"They don't really hate me... Do they...?" Dream whispered brokenly and peeked up at the dreamon through his wet lashes. Nightmare drank up the sight eagerly before shushing the other and pulling him into its chest and wrapping its arms and wings around his quivering form. The creature loved nothing more in the world than slowly chipping at its host's mind. Dream made things especially fun when he fought against him despite it becoming rather annoying. As of late, it was worth it, in the end, to see him crumble before it. Dream curled into himself and tried to hold in his cries as the dreamon slowly rubbed its clawed hands in calming patterns along his back.

"You know it's true," Nightmare sighed and rested its chin atop the other's head. "I'm the only one who cares for you in this twisted world. Hopefully, you'll come to understand that I only want to help you," Dream's breath hitched again, and Nightmare tightened its hold on him as he shook with more silent sobs. Nightmare devilishly grinned as he looked back outside their shared body as the faces of its host's loved ones stared back at it with varying expressions.

All Nightmare had to do was get rid of them. Those people were nothing but mere distractions that got in the way. As long as they were around, they gave Dream hope. Hope that one day he could be with them again.

Nightmare couldn't have that, now could it?

Dream had stilled in its arms, so Nightmare was sure the other wouldn't pose much of a problem while he dealt with its last errands. The beast held Dream close and closed its glowing eyes, a low, possessive growl emitting from it as it peered through Dream's eyes fully once again. It deeply frowned as it caught the end of one of the human's panicked shout.

"Dream! You have to fight it, man!" The loud blonde at the front of the crowd was screaming at Nightmare. It had just fully transferred its consciousness to the front of its host's body and looked down at inferior beings, snarling at all of them.

"Silence!" It shouted and was delighted with the stunned silence that followed its command. It chuckled darkly and twirled its axe in hand as it walked along the city's stage idly. It eyed all the people watching his every move before its eyes caught the two pairs of its host's favorites. "It heartbreaking, really," It commented and leaned forward with a feral smile playing on its exposed mouth. "All Dream wanted to do was bring you together. He only wanted a big happy family,"

"What do you know about that?!" Someone snapped, and Nightmare straightened to meet the voice's owner. It met acid green eyes and vaguely remembered this one's name as Sam. It threw its head back and barked out a laugh that sent chills down the humans' spines.

"More than you do, it seems!" It cackled and raised Dream's mask to wipe at a tear. Nightmare then fixed the crowd with an icy stare. There was a collective gasp among them as they stared into two inky pools of black in place of his usual bright green eyes. Nightmare chuckled and rested its axe on its shoulder, and tilted its head to the side. "Dream talks about you sorry lot all the time!" It stated with a wild gesture of its hand. "Wouldn't you all like to know what he  _ really  _ thinks about you?" Nightmare leaned forward once more. A figure stepped forward,  _ George _ , Dream's memories supplied the dreamon.

"Tell me," He called to Nightmare, only the beast could sense the misery leaking from the male's very being as he stared up at his possessed friend. Nightmare chuckled to itself and decided to oblige the man's request.

"You didn't notice I was different." George gasped, and his eyes widened from behind his goggles at the familiar voice. He did a double-take before he realized he was staring up into the eyes of his best friend instead of the demon that possessed him without his knowledge. Green eyes watered, and tears fell as well as the axe that landed with a dull thud fell at his side. The hunter's eyes moved from George's to look out at the sea of people. The tears continued to flow, and the older wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and apologize profusely for his ignorance, anything to take the pain away. "None of you did," Dream went on quietly, but his voice carried in the stunned quiet.

"Dream..." Sapnap called out beside George, but Dream shook his head with a short sob.

"No one realized," His hands reached up and tugged at his hair harshly. "No one h-heard me screaming. N-no o-one asked. No one..." Dream cried hoarsely, and both his former friends felt their eyes burn in response to the sound. Dream scrubbed his sleeve against his eyes harshly, when he lowered his arm, his eyes found George's again.

All George saw was pain. So much pain and fear. He'd never seen such a look on the younger's face before.

"D-did you really think I'd hurt you...?" Dream asked, and before anyone could think to respond, the man jerked and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I think that's enough, Dreamie," Nightmare cooed as its black eyes replaced green again. George and Sapnap felt their stomachs churn with disgust at the pet name, and they glared at the creature. But the dreamon met their gazes. "None of you really care about him," It bent down and retrieved the fallen weapon before leaping down and soundlessly landing in front of the duo. Without warning, Nightmare swung at George and if not for Sapnap quickly reacting by blocking the attack, the brunette's head would've been split down the middle. 

Sapnap glared heatedly behind his sword and shoved the dreamon off of him as he fell into a defensive stance. Nightmare chuckled and rolled its shoulder before rushing forward again. Sapnap fought to keep up with the quick blows and twisted to dodge a jab from his opponent. Someone else joined in the fight, but the raven-haired teen couldn't be bothered to glance and see who and continued his assault. Nightmare lept over a broad stroke of Sapnap's sword and grinned as it leaned in close to the younger's face.

"Watch closely, Dreamie," It hissed, and the other gave a shout as he attacked the dreamon in response. "See, they aren't even bothering to go easy on you," He went on and dodged easily, as Tommy threw himself its way. "Look how easy it is for them to attack you," It giggled and swiped at George when the man pulled out his weapon as well, joined by Punz and Fundy.

_ Stop! Please! _

"Shut your fucking mouth, you piece of horse shit!" Tommy screeched and jumped down onto the dreamon, nearly knocking into it if he hadn't had to twist away from a swing of its axe.

"I'm only speaking the truth," Nightmare replied snidely and kicked out at the teen's legs knocking him off balance. The beast lunged to attack but was shoved off course by Niki, who held a sword of her own as well. Niki's eyes narrowed when Dream's body slumped forward and nearly fell as his hands came to clutch at his head again. From where she stood, the young woman could see the tears falling to the ground, could see the admin's wide eyes.

"P-please..." He whimpered and clenched his eyes shut. "Don't h-hurt them..." He begged, and Niki took a step forward unconsciously but jolted back as Dream's arm swung up where she'd just been standing. When the man looked up, his mouth was stretched wide in an inhumane grin, and his eyes were once again the empty black pits of Nightmare.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down," It chuckled and rushed forward with a feral roar. Niki cried out and hurried to block the oncoming attack with her sword. Their blades connected with a loud clang, and sparks flew as Nightmare pressed down and Niki struggled to keep her sword from faltering. Tommy quickly came to her aid and swung his sword at Nightmare's back, forcing the dreamon to turn in his direction instead.

"Get the hell out of him!" Sapnap bellowed as he rushed forward with Tubbo on the opposite side of Nightmare as well.

"Leave him alone!" Tubbo cried out as well, as they both struck out at the same time. Nightmare smirked to itself and moved to strike the two within the same time. But was halted at the pulling sensation on his very being. In a flash, it was back in its host's mindscape staring down a panting Dream who looked up at it with tear-filled eyes.

"Stop it!" He pleaded, and the beast growled in response. The human didn't back down. His hand came to grip the front of his shirt tightly. "I'm the one you want, so leave them alone!" Nightmare rushed forward and grabbed its host before pinning him to the ground. It hovered over the human with its teeth bared.

"They are nothing to you!" It howled, and Dream squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side. "As long as they still breathe, you'll be weak!" Dream shook his head weakly and pushed against the dreamon, but the beast didn't budge.

"Kill me then!"

Nightmare stopped at the other's words. It gazed down at the quivering man bellow it with a confused glint in its eyes. Dream stopped struggling and opened his eyes to stare up defiantly.

"What?" Its voice echoed within the mindscape. Dream's eyes narrowed, and he gave a harsh shove sending the creature off of him and sat up quickly.

"Just hurry up and kill me," He demanded and slammed a hand on his chest as if to emphasized his point. "If you can have me, you won't need them anymore, right?" He asked with a desperate tone to his voice. Nightmare slowly moved forward and gripped Dream's chin forcing the other to look it in the eye.

"And so what?" Its voice rumbled menacingly. "So what if that's true?" It asked with a tilt of its head, and Dream whimpered as he tried to lower his head, but Nightmare only tightened its hold. "You know how much I love seeing you cry. Your tears are more beautiful than all the stars in the sky," It was true. Nightmare relished seeing the way Dream's eyes grew shiny with tears, not unlike a pair of glimmering emeralds. "Why bothering ending it all now when there so much more fun to be had?" Nightmare pulled away suddenly and stood before walking past the seated male who scrambled to follow. The Dreamon stared down at its host with a small smile before it whisked himself back to the front of their shared body just as Tubbo neared close enough to grab.

_ NO! _

Several people shouted as Nightmare pulled the boy closer to him and raised his axe, preparing to strike a killing blow. Just before the blade could come in contact with the younger's skin, Nightmare felt the pull on its being again and growled in distaste as it pushed Dream back again, but the human persisted. The axe fell as Dream forcefully made Nightmare let it go and pushed Tubbo away from causing the boy to fall into George as he neared the two quickly. Nightmare screamed in anger and swung an arm out, catching Punz off guard and causing his sword to get knocked out of his hands. The Dreamon seized the weapon effortlessly and swung it at the blonde, who jumped back with a yelp. 

"STOP FIGHTING ME!" Nightmare's voice screeched. Its distorted wail caused many of the others to wince, but none stayed still for long.

"We need to restrain him!" Eret called out and rushed forward with Quackity not far behind. The other gave off shouts of agreement and moved to surround the possessed man. Dream yanked Nightmare in an attempt to control his body again, but the dreamon proved to be stronger and hastily shoved him to the side once more. Fundy and Tommy both threw rope that luckily managed to tangle around each of Dream's arms as Nightmare continued thrashing about. Several others gripped onto the rope as well when it became apparent the two would not be able to hold Nightmare down alone. The man's body shook and thrashed against the poorly made restraints. It threw its head back and screamed harshly. It wasn't the cry of an animal this time though, Dream's voice cried out, rough and raw with fear and pain.

"Dream!" George cried and jumped back when the male lunged at him as he tried to approach. The brunette had lifted his goggles, letting his tear-filled eyes stare into Dream's eyes. He watched in fear and worry as the taller's eyes flickered from black to green rapidly as both his friend and the entity fought for control. "Dream, come on!" He encouraged. The other began shouting out to the admin as well, pleading for him to fight.

"You gotta win this!"

"Kick his ass, Dream!"

"Come on, Duckling. You got this!"

"You can beat him!"

"DREAM!"

Dream heard their calls. He heard them call his name. He couldn't believe it at first. They hated him, didn't they? Nightmare had said so many times before. But those had been lies, hadn't they?

Dream tore himself away from the dark creature with a sharp cry as its claws scrambled for him desperately and tore through his clothes. He faced the demon with wide eyes as it lunged for him, the hunter just barely managing to roll out of the way. Nightmare roared at him and jumped again. Dream closed his eyes tightly, willing his thoughts to form. A weight settled in his hand, and green eyes snapped open just before Nightmare's hands came in contact with the front of Dream's jacket.

With practiced ease, Dream swung his trusty axe upward, slashing at the monster's front. Nightmare shoved himself away with a pained cry and stared at Dream in shock. The human looked between his weapon and the dreamon with a similar expression. Dream was quick to recover, however. He rushed to meet his tormentor with a strangled battle cry and swung at it over and over, never once relenting.

"Dammit, Dream! You better not give up, you hear me?!" Sapnap's sudden shout gave the hunter a burst of hidden energy, and he slashed at Nightmare's back. It screeched in agony.

"Dream, please!" Tubbo's plead nearly shattered the young man's heart, and he answered with another scream as he landed another blow to the dark creature.

"Let him go, you fucking bastard!" Quackity's shout caused the older boy to smile to himself as he dodged Nightmare's continuing attacks. Dream tightened his hold on the axe's handle, and he swung again and again.

His family needed him- no, they wanted him to win.

"They don't care for you!" Nightmare desperately cried as it struggled to dodge the nimble male. "You're worthless- nothing but a broken doll! Without me, you're nothing!" Dream gritted his teeth and threw his weight into slamming the blunt edge of the axe over the dreamon's head.

"That's not true," Dream muttered lowly and jumped out of range as Nightmare swiped at him. The beast launched itself at him and knocked him on his back, its claws digging into Dream's shoulders as it pinned him to the ground. Dream met its gaze head-on without any fear clouding his vision, and Nightmare only growled in response and lowered itself closer to Dream's face.

"You're pathetic," It spat, spittle slapping against Dream's cheeks, but he paid it no mind. "Depending on those weak fools to carry your worthless self,"

"They aren't weak," Dream growled, his fist clenching at his sides as he laid immobile. "Depending on them doesn't make me weak either," He argued, and Nightmare threw its head back with another laugh.

"Are you sure about that, Dreamie..." It crooned mockingly, and Dream's eyes narrowed before he shoved a fist into the dreamon's chest and closed his eyes tightly. Nightmare, seeming to realize what he had planned, raised a clawed hand as well and rushed to bring it down on its captive.

A dull thunk accompanied by the sharp crack of bone rang out through the mindscape. Outside of it, Dream's body fell limp, alarming the others enough to flock around him despite the sense of danger still present.

George and Sapnap shoved the other out of the way and made their way to the front. The shorter of the two guided the green-clad male's body to lay on his back. Shakily, he gripped one of his hands while Sapnap took the other. Everyone waited with bated breath for the admin to wake up. Dream's chest shuddered, and for a moment, they thought they were losing him, but when the dirty blonde groaned lowly and turned his head to the side, everyone knew he was still hanging on.

Sapnap promptly burst into tears when dazed green eyes blinked blearily up at him, George reacting similarly and clutching the other's hoodie in a death grip as he leaned forward to peer at his face as well. Dream's eyes slowly flicked between the two of them before roaming towards the others' faces. He mentally counted each face and sighed heavily when all were present and safe from harm from what he could see on the ground. His eyes slid closed, and his body relaxed as he squeezed his friends' hands while everyone cheered and laughed triumphantly.

He looked back to the decaying body in his mindscape as it faded away. Nightmare's face was twisted in a near comical expression of surprise as it stared down at the netherite sword that had sunk through its hollow chest. Dream watched in sadness as the creature reached for him one last time, fingers outstretched, before collapsing into dust at his feet. 

The chains that had been wrapped tightly around his heart finally broke, and the sun seemed to warm his soul for the first time since Dream could remember. A sense of peace washed over the hunter, and he opened his eyes again to smile tiredly at his best friends-his family. Tears of joy fell slipped from his tired eyes as a weak laugh bubbled from his throat.

"He's gone," He told them, and once more, the people surrounding him erupted into cheers. Dream laughed again with them, finally feeling like he belonged.

Finally feeling as if he'd come home.


	2. I made dis bois

The camera quality is shit but I still wanted to show ya'll. This is from the scene when Nightmare takes off Dream's mask, also one of my favorites! I've been experimenting with watercolors and obviously don't have the really good ones but I think this one came out pretty good. I used a reference from pintrest for the pose and stuff but the coloring and detail are all me!

I'm still debating on making a part two to this but if you guys are interested and have ideas please share them! I'd love to hear what you guys have in mind!

**Author's Note:**

> I am very happy with how this turned out. I've never written a such a toxic relationship before and thought it was a nice change.
> 
> I would like to thank MoonyEater for editing for me! They are absolutely amazing! Please show them love!


End file.
